Secretos de infancia
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: ¡Kidlock! Cuando bajan de la casita del árbol, el mundo se ve un poco más pequeño, no hay cuevas secretas, ni largos ríos que cruzar para salvar a bellas princesas.


**Notas: Cuarto fic para el mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" la propuesta para este fic era "Primer beso"**  
 **No gano nada con esto los personajes no son míos.**  
 **WARNING: Este fic hace menciones de abuso infantil, nada gráfico pero está implícito.**

* * *

Hay niñas en su grupo de amigos, pero Sherlock en serio no quiere besar a Irene o a Molly, tampoco quiere besar a Lestrade y él sabe que besar a Mycroft está mal porque los hermanos no se besan en la boca, eso es lo que le dijo John.

Sherlock quiere besar a John. A pesar de no saber cómo se sienten los besos, de no saber cómo besar, de nunca haber besado a alguien.

John tiene lindos ojos azules, su cabello siempre brilla contra el sol, y John nunca le ha dicho que es diferente, John se ha sentando junto a él desde el jardín de niños, John nunca ha elegido a sus otros amigos por sobre Sherlock y John siempre está dispuesto ponerse de rodillas en el pasto sucio del parque con él para encontrar pistas en el lodo.

Así que cuando Molly pregunta si pueden jugar a caballeros y princesas, Sherlock insiste en que John sea la princesa y que Mycroft sea el dragón. Nadie se atreve a contradecirlo.

Sherlock está convencido de que Mycroft es un villano en secreto, de todas formas, hay algo malévolo en su hermano.

Molly decide ser una hechicera, que lo ayudará en su búsqueda de la princesa, una triste sonrisa en los labios mientras le entrega una linda piedra verde.

"Es una piedra mágica". Le dice la chica "Debes entregársela a tu verdadero amor y lo protegerá para siempre".

"Gracias". Murmura Sherlock solemne "Estoy seguro de que protegerá a la princesa cuando se la entregue, después de todo eres la hechicera más lista del reino". Molly sonríe, está vez de verdad, Sherlock le devuelve la sonrisa.

Irene, Jim y Sebastián deciden ser bandidos que evitarán que el caballero llegue hasta la princesa, Lestrade, Sally y Anderson escogen ese momento para hacer su aparición como viajeros en búsqueda de aventuras.

Pero Anderson es completamente inútil y cuando Sebastián lo golpea con un proyectil de lodo en su camisa nueva les grita a todos y decide dejar de jugar.

A Sherlock no le importa, Anderson es estúpido.

Irene cae a manos de Lestrade, quien finge atarla con un lazo mágico que de hecho es una de las cintas que sujetaban las coletas de Molly, Sally está haciendo lo mismo con Sebastián y Sherlock se da cuenta de que no quedan lazos mágicos para sostener a Jim y el chico se da cuenta de lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo que su adversario.

"¡Ninguna magia puede sostenerme!" Se ríe el chico maniáticamente, como si él fuera el verdadero villano de la historia. Sherlock encuentra una delgada rama de árbol caída y amenaza a Jim con ella.

"Entonces tendré que matarte". Declara Sherlock "Eres demasiado poderoso como para permanecer con vida" (Sherlock y John vieron a un héroe decir eso en la tele una vez, él pensó que sus palabras fueron valientes y John no dejó de hablar del héroe por _días_ ).

Jim encuentra otra rama caída y ambos entonces, comienzan a luchar. Por un momento Sherlock piensa que Jim ganará la batalla pero con un movimiento rápido, golpea a Jim en el pecho con su espada y Jim cae al suelo, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

"¡Oh no!" Grita el villano, "¡Tu espada era mágica y me ha matado!" Unos segundos después, Jim cierra los ojos y saca la lengua dramáticamente. Sherlock sonríe y celebra con sus amigos los viajeros antes de seguir caminando hasta la casita del árbol donde Mycroft tiene a su princesa.

En el camino hay un charco de agua, Sherlock imagina que es un gran rio que debe pasar antes de llegar a la cueva del dragón, así que se arma de valor y salta por sobre el charco hasta el camino que lleva a la casita del árbol.

"¡Sal de ahí, dragón cobarde!" Demanda Sherlock, "Yo, Sir Sherlock he venido a rescatar a la princesa" Anuncia.

"¡Si quieres a la princesa tendrás que subir hasta aquí!" Le informa la voz del dragón desde lo profundo de la cueva.

"No creas que no lo haré". Gruñe Sherlock subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la casita.

Dentro, John está sentado con una corona de flores mágicas que Irene hizo para jugar adornando su cabello rubio. Mycroft está parado frente a él, con su paraguas en las manos.

"¡Sherlock!" Grita John con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Sir Sherlock!" Demanda el caballero.

"No importa cómo te llames", anuncia el dragón. "Porque morirás aquí y ahora". Dicho eso, Mycroft toma su paraguas en la mano como una espada y Sherlock blande su propia espada mágica.

Sherlock está seguro de que ganará hasta que Mycroft abre su paraguas y hace que su espada se le caiga de las manos.

"¡No es justo!" Se queja el Holmes menor.

"Por supuesto que no". Se ríe el dragón "Con mi escudo de escamas jamás me podrás ganar ¡Ahora la princesa es mía!".

Mycroft se acerca amenazadoramente al caballero listo para dar el golpe final.

Pero entonces para de improviso, con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos "¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunta ¿Qué es lo que ha atravesado mi escudo?" El dragón cae de rodillas, su paraguas rueda hasta caer fuera de la casita del árbol, y Sherlock se encuentra con la mirada divertida de John quien tiene la espada en la mano.

"¿La princesa?" Pregunta Mycroft fingiendo sorpresa y finalmente cerrando los ojos como un muerto.

Sherlock corre hasta donde está John.

"Te salvaste solo". Se queja el pelinegro.

"Tú ayudaste". Le reconforta la princesa con una de esas sonrisas brillantes suyas.

"Pero se supone que la princesa tiene que besar al caballero cuando él la salva ¿recuerdas?" Sherlock recuerda, eso era lo más importante del juego y John lo arruinó todo.

"Entonces creo que el caballero tiene que besar a la princesa cuando ella lo salva a él" ¡Por supuesto! Es lo más lógico, John es tan listo.

Sherlock tiene que ponerse de puntitas para poder besar a John que a los siete es mucho más alto que él. El moreno jura que algún día será más alto que John, entonces el mayor tendrá que ponerse de puntitas para besarlo a él.

Sus labios se rosan por menos de tres segundos, pero Sherlock disfruta cada segundo, los labios de John son suaves, cálidos y saben a chicle de frambuesa. Sherlock está seguro de que su rostro está tan rojo como la de John y el de Mycroft que los mira a ambos como si hubiera presenciado algo horrible.

Mycroft es estúpido.

(Y gordo).

John no lo mira a los ojos cuando se separan y Sherlock no tiene el valor para mirar a los ojos de John tampoco, pero recuerda el talismán que le dio la hechicera Molly y busca en su bolsillo.

"Dame tu mano" Le pide a John, con la voz rasposa. John le obedece confundido, Sherlock deja la piedrita verde en su mano. "Es para proteger a mi verdadero amor". Le informa en un susurro. "Me lo dio la hechicera Molly".

John sonríe y guarda el talismán en el bolsillo de la camisa. "Gracias, Sir Sherlock. Lo cuidaré con mi vida".

Cuando bajan de la casita del árbol, el mundo se ve un poco más pequeño, no hay cuevas secretas, ni largos ríos que cruzar para salvar a bellas princesas, Sally es la primera en irse con su madre y poco a poco los demás padres van llegando. Al final de día Sherlock y John esperan a sus padres tomados de la mano, con Mycroft detrás de ellos mirando a todos en la plaza con ojos como un halcón.

Cuando la mamá de ambos Sherlock y Mycroft llega a la plaza, el sol se está poniendo y no hay rasgos del papá de John. El chico sonríe tristemente y les anuncia a sus amigos que su papá tal vez está trabajando, su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos y toda la familia Holmes sabe que John está mintiendo.

A veces John llega a la escuela con la ropa sucia y a veces tiene feos moretones en los brazos que oculta con sus polerones de equipos de futbol que nadie conoce pero que John dice que son baratos y de lindos colores, a veces su mamá le da un almuerzo de más y le dice que es para John por si su papá olvidó hacerle algo que comer pero siempre que Sherlock le da la bolsita café del almuerzo, orgulloso por lo inteligente que es su mamá, John se la termina dando a su hermana mayor que siempre está con las chicas que fuman en el baño de niñas.

"Oh, cariño". Susurra su mamá con la voz suave que usa a veces cuando Sherlock se cae y no quiere llorar porque llorar es estúpido. "No te preocupes, te puedes quedar a dormir con Sherlock, a él no le molesta". Sherlock asiente con la cabeza energéticamente. "Y podemos llamar a tu padre en la noche, estoy segura de que no le importara".

La sonrisa de John aun es triste, así que Sherlock sostiene su mano con fuerza y besa su mejilla, hasta que la sonrisa de John se vuelve luminosa y más bonita que el sol otra vez.


End file.
